


Stop Pretending

by brooklynsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Undercover, Undercover as couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynsantiago/pseuds/brooklynsantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another undercover fic to add to this archive, enjoy~~~</p><p>Tumblr: brooklynsantiago</p><p>X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all enjoy my first ever fanfiction, please comment with any advice or anything or feel free to message me on tumblr brooklynsantiago.tumblr.com :)

Tuesday Afternoon

  


‘Boom! Another arrest by Peralta!’ Jake announced as he entered the precinct. Amy rolled her eyes why does he have to gloat so much? she thought to herself.

‘What was it this time?’ She asked.

‘Luke Miller, caught stealing $10,000 dollars from a local cash machine.’ He replied. ‘Not the most interesting arrest I admit, considering my history of amazing arrests.’

‘You always gloat about it, never the less.’ Rolling her eyes again as she said this.

‘Well its a nice reminder that I’m the best detective in this precinct and mega genius.’

  


‘Peralta. My office.’ An emotionless Holt called from his office.

‘Captain, always a pleasure.’

‘Have you gone over the plan for tomorrow? I know I don’t need to ask Santiago as she is very much a teachers pet when it comes to these things.’ Jake nodded in agreement.

‘Well, yes and no.’ Holt was not surprised by this even if his face didn’t show it.

‘Well I suggest you go over the plan either by yourself or better yet with Santiago as she is your partner and who you will be spending the coming week with.’

‘Alrighty, Captain.’

‘Dismissed.’

  


Jake wandered back to his desk. ‘What did Holt want?’ Amy eagerly asked. ‘Was it about the undercover assignment?’

‘Yeah, hes concerned that I don’t have enough knowledge of the back story.’ She just tilted her head at him. ‘Okay, so I don’t have alot of knowledge but I still have a day to learn it!’

‘Peralta don’t let me down. I have spent many nights going over everything we need to know and you should’ve done the same!’ Realising that never in a million years would Jake do that.

‘C’mon you expect me to spend my nights reading over a fake story about a fake couple for this undercover case? Some of us have social lives, unlike you.’ She just threw the notes on his desk. ‘Ha ha, just read the god damn notes.’ She said as she walked to the coffee room. ‘And no, I will not make you a coffee, you don’t deserve one.’ Jake just rolled his eyes and reluctantly picked up the notes. It had been such a long few weeks for the both of them, they had both worked practically everyday and spent too many nights at the precinct. How Amy had the energy left for this undercover assignment was beyond him.

  


Wednesday Morning

  


‘Santiago are you ready? Holt asked, knowing of course she was. She just nodded, he turned to Jake. ‘Peralta.’

‘I’m ready Captain, no need for that panic in your voice.’ Holt nodded at him with uncertainty.

‘The car is waiting for you two outside and although you technically only have to be married for the events taking place over the next few days, the minute you get in that cab please act like you are married, you never know who's listening.’ Holt had informed them of this many times but he couldn’t risk this case going wrong. ‘Of course Sir, I am so happy to be married to my lovely husband Jake.’ She over enthusiastically smiled at Jake.

‘Well darling I’m not surprised as I did propose to you in a splendid way.’ He replied.

‘And where did you propose to me?’ She questioned him, just making sure he had actually read the notes. ‘The Manhattan Bridge.’ He replied.

‘Actually it was the Brooklyn Bridge.’

‘No, it wasn’t. I thoroughly read through them notes like you asked and I can confidently say it was the Manhattan Bridge!’ Amy looked at her notes quickly and he was right.

‘Urgh how could I get that wrong!’ She exclaimed.

‘Santiago don’t beat yourself up about it, focus on the case.’ Holt assured her. ‘Now off to the cab and have a lovely week Mr & Mrs Peralta.’ It sounded like he was smiling but who could tell. Jake held her hand. ‘Off we go sweetie.’ She was not looking forward to this, it was going to be hard pretending to be married to Jake Peralta for a week and having to participate in activities.

  


As they got in the cab, Jake gave instructions to the can driver where to go. They were dressed like a couple, both in very casual outfits like they were used to being around each other all the time, which they were just as cops though. They were approaching the hotel they were staying at and Amy was going over the whole case in her brain. Lion Cub hotel and The Rodger Hotel, bodies being found in all the parks and gardens around them. Suspected murderer 5ft7 man with brown hair, possibly a partner in crime, quite thin seen lurking around the hotel. People not checking out of the hotel but mysteriously leaving. This case had hardly any leads. Jake was watching her while she was going over everything in her head, she looked amazing he thought to himself. It wasn’t that often they got to see each other not in uniform so this was really refreshing for them. They arrived at the hotel, got their bags, thanked the driver and checked in.

  


When they got to their room they couldn’t believe how nice it was. Two big double beds, a gorgeous bathroom, 62” TV and a mini bar. ‘Nicest hotel I’ve ever been to, hands down.’ Jake said. ‘I know right! Its absolutely gorgeous, its a shame we’re here on a case it would’ve been nice to enjoy all this as an actually vacation, despite the fact we are only 30 minutes away from the precinct.’ Amy replied, and he laughed. She was so cute, he couldn’t wait for this week to begin and honestly she couldn’t either, although they gave each other a hard time they really did love spending time with each other, even if it is being fake married to find a murderer. ‘Shall we go get a drink, my lady?’ He asked.

‘Ahh our first time being married, should be interesting!’ She replied while following him out the door.

  


They arrived at the bar and it was packed, they sat by the window and Jake went to get the drinks. She admired the view from their swanky hotel and fell in love with the gardens around it, why would somebody ruin these parks with dead bodies? She thought to herself. ‘Here you go.’ Jake handed her a drink. ‘Thank you hubby.’ She jokingly said while sipping her drink.

‘This reminds me of when I went on holiday to a lovely place in Barbados, the hotel was lovely just like this except there was a beach.’ Jake began making conversation.

‘Well, I would love you to take me there one day, maybe for our anniversary?’ She said giving him a cheeky grin. there were so many people around so she couldn’t really risk getting overheard talking about cop stuff. ‘Oh darling, don’t I spoil you enough already?’ He responded keeping to the plan. ‘You know.’ He continued. ‘We do have a mini bar in our room and Holt is paying for all of this so why don’t we go enjoy this in our room?’ She smiled, anything was better than being surrounded by this many people.

  


They got up to their room and Jake threw himself on one of the double beds. ‘God its nice in here. I’ll have to remember this place so I can impress my future girlfriend.’ She raised an eyebrow at him. ‘I wouldn’t count on it, you struggle to keep women and plus why would you bring her to a hotel in the same place she lives?’

‘Hey, I managed to get someone like you to marry me! Whos saying that can’t happen for real?’ She just laughed, its funny how hopeless he is with women. Diaz and Boyle were staying in a hotel on the opposite side of all the parks as the murderer or murderers could be targeting both hotels as they both had records of people leaving but not checking out and bodies were found all over the parks. ‘Well, I tell you one thing. We are a much more believable couple than Diaz and Boyle.’ Amy laughed. ‘I don’t know what Holt was thinking when he coupled them up!’

‘Tell me about it! Rosa really did not want to do this case.’ Jake revealed.

‘Well to be completely honest, neither did I.’ Amy confessed.

‘What? Why?’

‘ Well we’ve been working so hard over these past couple of weeks and I think I , we, deserve sometime off, don’t you?’

‘Of course I do! I’m just surprised you want time off. Santiago not wanting to do work. Who would’ve guessed?’ She punched his arm.

‘Shut up. I’m just exhausted and all I want right now is to sleep on this bed for a month then return to work.’ He nodded, it was definitely a mutual feeling. Holt called through to them revealing that Diaz and Boyle had caught the a guy red handed in the other hotel and in fact was working with his wife in this case. This was the reason they got coupled up because Holt thought it was easier for them to bond with a couple if they were a couple, and for some reason he had a feeling it was a couple, which was understandable as its a big job for just one person. He really was some good detective. ‘We’ve got this under control.’ Holt said. ‘You two go home, you deserve time to rest, thank you for all your help.’ He put the phone down.

‘Help?’ Jake questioned. ‘We’ve hardly helped with this case.’ Amy laughed in agreement.

‘Well, at least we get to go home.’ She sighed. ‘Or we could always stay in this hotel, I mean Holt did book it for us and it would be a shame not to take advantage of this.’ Jake smiled. He couldn’t be happier to spend the night with Amy. Not that anything sexual was happening, he just liked being with her.

  


They had both got ready for bed and were tucked up in bed, separate beds. ‘Well, this case has been a blast.’ He said jokingly.

‘I was terrified about being married to you, I didn’t think I could handle it.’ She said. ‘I thought for sure you would mess up our back story.’ She laughed.

‘Well, I read it all! Looks like that was a waste of time.’ He sighed.

‘You did?’

‘It was last minute but I did go over it.’ He began. ‘We met 5 years ago, I asked you out, you said yes. I mean why wouldn’t you? I’m devastatingly handsome.’ She smiled, she agreed. ‘ We dated for 2 years and I proposed to you on the Manhattan Bridge.’ He continued as he stared at her. She rolled her eyes. ‘You said yes, of course, I’m a keeper. We got married a month after I proposed because you just couldn’t keep your hand off me. Which means we’ve been married for 2 or 3 years now so our marriage is still strong.’ She smiled.

‘I’m impressed, I can’t remember half of that. Although I’m pretty sure you added some extra details there.’ Amy shot him a look and smiled.

‘Well I didn’t want to let my best partner down!’

‘I’m sure you didn’t.’

‘You know, although I do tease you alot, you mean the world to me and I didn’t want to let you down, I never let you down.’

‘Jake. You mean alot to me aswell. I appreciate that alot, in this case I was the one who would’ve let you down not vice-versa.’ He laughed.

‘Wow what would your rabbi Holt say about this?’

‘He doesn’t have to know!’ She blushed. ‘I’m freezing, I thought this hotel would be warmer.’

‘Exactly what I was thinking! I literally have goosebumps.’ He replied. She could always join me in the bed he thought to himself.

‘Why don’t we share?’ She suggested. Jake looked at her in shock. ‘Sorry! Is that overstepping our boundaries?’

‘No, no, no. I would love to.’ Amy moved over to his bed. ‘Much better.’ He said. Jake was literally so happy, getting this close to her was amazing and she felt her heart beating faster. Amy turned to face him and he was staring at her. ‘Sorry.’ He softly said.

‘Don’t be.’ To his surprise, she kissed him. It was phenomenal. Their lips were attached and they definitely weren’t getting away, she pulled away when she realised what had just happened. ‘Sorry.’ She was blushing.

‘Don’t be.’ Jake pulled her in and kissed her strongly, pulling her closer with one hand on her arm and she was returning the favour, she wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him in as close as he could get. ‘This is amazing’ he said between kisses. After about, what felt like forever, she pulled away. ‘We should get some sleep.’ He nodded giving her one final kiss. Did I really just kiss Jake Peralta? He was such a good kisser, wow. Amy was surprised at how forward she had been, it was such a spare of the moment thing. She was overcome with feelings she automatically smacked her lips against his. Did he give her permission? No. Did he stop her? No.

  


‘You are amazing Santiago, sleep well.’ She kissed him again, for the FINAL time.

She smiled. ‘Good night Jake, this will continue in the morning.’

‘I told you, you can’t keep your hand off me.’ Amy rolled her eyes.

‘Turn off the lights, Peralta.’

  



End file.
